Return of the Ex's
by canadian-chic14
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar's past flames return and shake things up a little.
1. Richard

Disclaimer: I don't own MX sadly enough.  
  
Title: Return of the Ex's  
  
Summary: Takes place after season 3 finale, everyone has their own places. Shalimar and Brennan are recently a couple and people form their past return to shake things up.  
  
Pairings: Brennan/ Shalimar, Jesse/Lexa  
  
A/N: Just an idea I came up with and its been bugging me for awhile so here it is, hope you like it. One more thing, this story takes place in NY just in case you were wondering  
  
Chapter 1 -(Richard)  
  
It had been six months since they lost everything, and things were looking well considering. They had all found apartments around the city. Jesse was the first to get a place. A small apartment uptown, about fifteen minutes away from the apartment that Shalimar and Lexa shared together. Brennan on the other hand had already had a place. He just didn't want to bring the others to it until he was sure that it was safe since he had gotten the place before he joined Mutant X.  
  
(Brennan's Apartment)  
  
They were all coming over for the first time, and for some reason he was nervous. He loved this place and he wanted them to love it too. Hearing a knock at the door he knew who it was.  
  
"Come on in." He opened the door to his three best friend, one of which was his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey man." Jesse was the first to walk in. "I can not believe you have been hiding this place from us."  
  
"Jesse move so Shal and I can come in and make that call for ourselves." Lexa pushed past Jesse. "Wow Brennan you actually do have a little bit of taste."  
  
"Go on look around, I know you both want too." So Lexa and Jesse did just that.  
  
"Would you like to come?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Shalimar walked into Brennan's apartment as he closed the door.  
  
"So what you think?"  
  
"This place is gorgeous, it's huge, and almost a nice and me and Lexa's."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. So you want the tour?"  
  
"Of course." Brennan took Shalimar's jacket and hung it up.  
  
"So what do you want to see first? Kitchen, bedrooms, living room?"  
  
"Let's start from the back and work our way forward."  
  
"Okay. Down here are the bedrooms, and my office, which is really my workout room." Shalimar laughed knowing that Brennan was not the office type.  
  
Brennan showed Shalimar the spare bedroom, and then opened the door to his room which was at the end of the hall. "This would be my room." Shalimar walked in and flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Could this bed be any bigger?"  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"Not at all, I am so sleeping here."  
  
"Ha ha you're funny. So you want to see the rest of the place?"  
  
"If I must." Shalimar giggled and got up. A few minutes later the two walked into the living room only two find Lexa and Jesse making out on the couch.  
  
"Can you two please get a room, and stop making out on my couch." Brennan and Shalimar laughed as Jesse, and Lexa broke apart shyly.  
  
"We were just wasting some time." Lexa piped up.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Lexa and Jesse had decided to go home as it was starting to snow heavily, leaving Shalimar and Brennan alone for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
"So what would you like to do Miss Fox." Brennan said sitting down next to Shalimar on the couch.  
  
"Well I have something in mind but I don't know if you'll like it."  
  
"As long as I'm with you I'll love it." Brennan went to kiss Shalimar but she leaned forward and grabbed the buttons to the television.  
  
"My favourite movie is on tonight and I wanted the two of us to cuddle up on the couch and enjoy it together."  
  
"Sounds good to me, what movie?"  
  
"Serendipity."  
  
"What, isn't that your favourite ice cream parlour?" Brennan had never heard of the movie in his life and knew that it had to be a chick flick.  
  
"Yeah why do you think I love it so much.  
  
"Who's in it?"  
  
"Um, John Cusack, and Kate Beckinsale. Oh quiet it's starting."  
  
So Brennan and Shalimar cuddled up on the couch. Brennan had an arm around Shalimar as she used him as a pillow.  
  
Two hours later Brennan and Shalimar decided to go to bed. "I'll carry you into the spare room."  
  
"Why I'm sleeping in your room." Shalimar stated simply.  
  
"Are you, cause last time I checked that was my room." "Well in that case I suppose I'll share with you." Shalimar giggled and Brennan picked her up and carried her into his room over his shoulder.  
  
Once in his room he set her down on the bed. She pulled him down with her, as they both started laughing.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were wrapped up in the warm blanket as the snow fell outside casting a pleasant glow on the streets of New York City.  
  
"Shal do you think fate brought us together or will their always be the one that got away?"  
  
Shalimar turned around to face Brennan. "For some reason I think you're asking me about Richard, and in that case I used to wonder what if."  
  
"But now?"  
  
"I realise that it was never meant to be or it would have been. Don't get me wrong I loved him but not in the same way I love you. With him it was more of a feral thing, and that's what made the love so strong. With you though, you're obviously not a feral and I love you more than I ever loved him. If he were to come back from the grave and show up at my door, I'd tell he was wasting his time because I found what I always wanted."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yeah I do with all my heart. Fate brought us together Brennan after everything we've been through our whole lives. We just had to realise it, and we did. Why do you think I love that movie so much?"  
  
"It was good?"  
  
"Well yes and it reminds me of us. We waited so long before we ever acted just like the characters in the movie. Brennan you are the only one for me. Richard is just an ex that I used to love but don't anymore. I don't even miss him, I have you and that's all I need."  
  
"That means a lot to me. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Shalimar put her head down on Brennan shoulder and they both fell asleep happy.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Next up, Ashley from Lit fuse. Please read and review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Ashley

Chapter 2 - (Ashley)

"You know what, I'm actually starting to really like this place." Brennan exclaimed as he and Shalimar sat down for ice creme.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." Shalimar smiled from ear to ear.

They sat talking and laughing for a few minutes. Joking around not worrying about the GSA, or the Dominion. No that was all over, and they were free to live their lives however they wanted to live them.

"Bren do i have any ice creme on my face?"

"Yea right there." Brennan leaned over the table and dabbed the ice creme form his spoon onto the tip of Shalimar's nose.

"I swear Brennan you are so lucky that we are in public."

Someone turned around in the seat infront of them. "Brennan, as in Brennan Mulwray?"

"Ahh that would be me, who's asking?"

"It's me Ashley, Ashley Elliot." Hearing that name Shalimar turned around faster than you could imagine.

"You mean the girl that almost killed Brennan."

"I thought I apologized about that? At any rate I'm so sorry Brennan once again."

"Don't worry about it, what's done is done. So how was the book?"

"Amazing, thank you for letting me have it."

"No problem, how could I not let you have it. You seemed to like it when i read it to you."

"Yeah I really did like it." Shalimar was getting aggrevated at this point. From the minute Ashley stepped foot into Sanctuary she hadn't liked her, and hse liked her even less when she noticed that Brennan was attracted to her.

"Um Brennan I better get going I have work in the morning." Shalimar stood up, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Shalimar wait." Brennan mentally kicked himself. "Sorry but I have to go it was nice to see you again."

"Wait Brennan, I was wondering if you'd like to go out friday night for a drink."

Not realising Shalimar had heard the question Brennan said sure and ran out the door after Shalimar.

"Shalimar wait!" Brennan ran after her.

It was too late Shalimar was in her car and on her way home.

Running to where his car was parked Brennan turned up the volume on the radio and took off after Shalimar. How could he have been so stupid to say sure even if it was only as friends. He knew Shalimar had never liked Ashley.

(Shalimar and Lexa's Apartment)

Brennan raced up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. He knocked on the apartment door.

"Shalimar, Shal please let me explain." No one answered. "I'm not leaving even if i have to stay out here all night."

(An hour later)

"Is he still out there Lex?" Shaliamr asked coming out of her room.

"Yup, and I don't think he's about to move anytime soon."

"Serves him right, he'll be waiting out there along time."

"Mind filling me in on what happened?" Lexa brought Shalimar a cup of tea.

So over the next half hour Shalimar told Lexa all about Ashley, and what had happened. From her being kind of jealous, to Brennan not being mad at her after the whole ordeal was done with.

(Two more hours later)

"Shalimar, I've been out here for three hours, and don't think that i won't sleep out here. I won't even leave in the morning if we don't talk." Brennan knocked on the door a few more times.

Suddenly the door opened. "Brennan go home." Lexa appeared at the door not looking very happy.

"Not until I talk to Shalimar."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you and I don't blame her."

"Neither do, I screwed up, I don't no what I was thinking. Just tell her I'm gonna be out here until we talk."

"I'll tell her but don't expect anything." She closed the door.

(Inside)

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Just go talk."

"I will in another hour if he's still there."

"You're evil you know that?" Lexa laughed.

"Only to him."

(An hour later)

Brenann was asleep on the floor, leaning against the wall when Shalimar finally decided to open the door. As soon as it opened Brennan's eyes shot open. "Shalimar." He stood up.

"What do you want?"

"I screwed up big time. I don't know what I was thinking, I should have said no."

"Yeah you should have."

"I'm sorry I didn't I know you've never liked her, I just don't know what to do now."

"Simple don't go."

"I can't just not go."

"Yeah wel if you do go I know exactly what is going to happen."

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"You two will hook up, and it'll be like you and I were never together."

"Do you honestly not trust me that much?"

"I don't trust her, and your attraction to her."

"I can't believe you don't trust me after all we've been through."

"When it comes to Ashley, no I don't trust you."

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why can't you trust me when it comes to Ashley?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"To you Ashley is like Richard to me."

"I don't want to talk about Richard." Brennan had never really liked Richard. He wanted Shalimar to give up who she was for him, and that didn't sit well with Brennan.

"Why is it you don't like him?"

"It doesn't matter, this isn't about him, this is abut us."

"What us, you're going out with another women, so I guess there was never really an us to begin with."

"You know that's not true."

"Obviously I don't, and you have yet to prove it."

"Fine you want me to prove it I will. I can guareente you nothing will happen."

"Whatever, just go home."

(Three days later)

Shalimar, and Brennan hadn't talked in three days, and hadn't seen each other in the same amount of time. It was now Saturday and Brennan was getting ready to go out and meet Ashely. He was meeting her at a restraunt.

(Restraunt)

"Brennan I'm so glad you came." Ashlay announced as Brennan sat down at the table.

"Thanks, so how have you been?" He said as he sat down.

"Really good thanks. So how are things with you, anyone special in your life?"

"Things are okay, and I'm not to sure about that special person right now. How about you?"

"I'm engaged actually." Ashley showed Brennan her ring. "So who's the lucky girl? Wait let me guess Shalimar?"

"We have a winner. How'd you guess?"

"You two have always had it bad for each other it's about time you two finally acted on it, and I'm sorry if i caused any problems between you."

"It's fine relaly we'll work things out. I love her way to much not to. So who's the fiance?"

"His name is Ryan Windsor, he's a federal prosecutor."

For the next hour Brennan and Ashley had some dinner and talked. Unknown to them that they were being watched by a certain feral.

(Outside)

"So how's it goin?"

"Damn Lex don't scare me like that." Shalimar jumped slightly.

"Sorry, you're the one with the whole feral thing though."

"I'm just realy focused." Shalimar went back to watching Brennan and Ashley.

"Nope, nothing they've just been talking, and well eating."

Lexa looked through the window. "Seems harmless enough Shal, I don't know what you were so worried about Brennan really loves you, and he's not about to screw it up."

"Excuse me ladies."

"Oh sorry." They moved aside so the guy could get through.

He walked in and walked directly over to Ashley and Brennan. Giving Ashley and kiss, shaking Brennan's hand, he sat down.

"Who the hell is that?"

"No clue."

"That was a retorical question." Shalimar shot Lexa a look.

(Back Inside)

"Well it's been nice seeing you again Ash, good to meet you Ryan but I have to work in the morning so I better head home."

"G'night." Ryan said.

"Thanks for coming Brennan it was nice to see you again, and I hope everything works out for you and Shalimar."

"So do I, congrats on the wedding."

Shalimar and Lexa barely made it aroudn the corner before Brennan came out of the restraunt. They watched as he got into his car and drove off.

"Lex what happens if he's going to our place?"

"I'll call Jesse adn tell him to staul him while you get your butt home." Lexa took out her cell and dialed Jesse.

"Thanks so much Lexa, I owe ya."

(Brennan's car)

"Hello."

"Hey man it's Jesse, how'd it go?"

"Ah good."

"So did you finish or are you still there?"

"I'm on my way, and I am dead tired so don't even think about coming over." Brennan sped down the highway towards his place.

"Alright then well call me tomorrow and we'll go play some ball."

"Will do, later Jess."

"Later." Brenann hung up the phone, turned up the stereo and continued to drive.

(Shalimar and Lexa's Apartment)

"Shalimar what's with look?" Lexa asked as her and Shalimar stepped into the elevator of their apartment.

"How could I not trust him Lexa, I mean I love him, and I know that he loves me."

"What are you doing here, you heard Jesse he's going home so go over there." Lexa opened the apartment door.

"You're right I need go see him."

"I'm always right, now get going missy." Lexa laughed as she closed the door and Shalimar walked away.

(Brennan's Apartment)

Brennan sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee, and flipped onthe t.v. Just as he got comfortable there was a knock at the door.

Sighing he got up and walked towards the door. "Jesse I thought i told you to not come over, key word being not." He opened the door.

"Hi."

"Ahh hi, sorry I thought you were Jesse." A moment passed. "Come in." Shalimar walked into the apartment. "I was just going to watch some t.v. want to join me?"

"I'd love to but first I, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not trusting you, I know I should but, I don't know."

"Hey it's fine and understandable. You trusted Adam and look what happened, I understand I just had to calm down about, and just so you know nothing happened we had dinner and I met her finace, Ryan."

"I know I was there but thankyou for being open with me."

"No problem, and I kind of knew you were there. I should really not tell Jesse anything."

"How'd you know?" Shalimar asked as she sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I always know when you're around, it's wierd but I just get this feeling, plus I saw you."

"Are you mad?"

"No, it was actually amusing. Why are you sitting all the way over there come here." Shalimar didn't move. "Fine suit yourself." Brennan leaned across the couch and started tickling Shalimar.

"Brennan, Brennan stop it!"

"Only if you'll sit with me."

"Okay, okay." So Brennan stopped and Shalimar moved over. They cuddled up on the couch not away that a certain someone had just got into town and was looking for Shalimar.

TBC

A/N: Hope you liked it and thank you all so much for the review, please keep them coming. Next up is Zack Lockhart.


End file.
